


По эту сторону границы

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: Магическая война, аврорские будни и немытая посуда.





	По эту сторону границы

_Замолчать молодым от нелепой тайны._  
_Черно-белые хроники цветной войны._  
_Если некуда душу деть, продай мне —_  
_Белоснежную душу убийцы._  
_Но кто-то должен быть по эту сторону границы,_  
_Кто-то должен быть по эту сторону границы,_  
_Кто-то должен, должен быть..._

_«Немного нервно»_

_1970 год_

— …Любопытно, — продолжил профессор Гидденс, — что в некоторых других странах магглы обращаются с водопроводом иначе, нежели британские. Например, среди магглов в России отмечен обычай не закрывать кран, пока человек моет посуду, это делается под проточной водой. Может мне кто-нибудь ответить, почему дела в этом случае обстоят именно так? О, я вижу, гриффиндорцы снова первые. Ну что же, прошу вас...

— Видимо, эти магглы знают, что проточная вода — граница между мирами. Она отделяет живых от мертвых и людей от тех, кто не желает им добра. Например, через текущую реку не могут переступить некоторые темные существа. Еще некоторые считают, что такая вода несет благословение...

— Мистер Лонгботтом, учтите, что мы всё еще говорим о _магглах_. Вы рассуждаете как чистокровный волшебник... впрочем, вы и есть чистокровный волшебник, не в укор вам будь сказано. Магглы смотрят на вещи несколько иначе. Так вот, если сравнить количество природных ресурсов в различных странах и стоимость...

_1981 год, начало ноября_

Когда пришли домой, Алиса почти сразу заснула, а Невилла еще позавчера отвезли на несколько дней к бабушке. Фрэнку не спалось — как всегда, если доводилось устать и разозлиться одновременно. Сегодня был именно такой случай, и удивляться тут было нечему: кое-куда ходить — лучше вообще из дома не выбираться.

Но не выбраться на министерский прием по случаю такого большого праздника, как исчезновение Сами-Знаете-Кого, нельзя было никак: такая уж обратная сторона у наград, у славы, у заметок в «Пророке», будь они неладны, у того, что твою фамилию знает вся магическая Британия. А значит, влезай, знаменитый аврор Лонгботтом, в парадную форму со всеми означенными наградами и иди изображать из себя невесть что. Тут если не всем, то почти всем плевать, что у одних нет настроения праздновать, другие со слезами на глазах радуются… а кто и считает: многовато змеемордому лорду почестей к отбытию — пить и веселиться над свежими могилами тех, кого лорд сам же убил. Не то чтобы Фрэнк очень любил Джеймса Поттера, — напротив, они вечно спорили, не сходились в большом и малом, считали друг друга сорвиголовой и занудой соответственно. Но Джеймс был свой, и Лили своя, а эти, на приеме, — за редкими исключениями чужие. 

Сперва прицепилась эта чёртова корреспондентка из «Пророка», Скитер. За несколько лет она успела вызвать у всего аврората желание сделать с ней что-нибудь не особенно доброе. Тем, что интервью ей дашь на ломаный кнат, а напишет она на десять галеонов, из них одиннадцать фальшивых, не ограничивалось. Что люди, почитав ее писанину, начинали заваливать департамент возмущенными письмами, было хуже — но тоже не смертельно: отвечает на них всё едино канцелярия, а на вызовах с людьми все сами разговаривают, и тут уже не от «Пророка» зависит, сумеет человек достойно себя показать или нет. Поганей всего было то, что эта ядовитая муха умудрялась вынюхать и переврать даже то, что говорилось с глазу на глаз за закрытыми дверями, и как ей это удавалось — по сей день не догадался никто. На этот раз Скитер пристала к Фрэнку и Алисе с просьбой дать комментарий к происходящему, и пришлось, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не ответить, как следовало бы, что-то говорить и стараться запомнить, что именно, — потом хоть можно будет понять, в каком месте статьи она изложила сказанное, а в каком присочинила.

Потом привязался дражайший начальник департамента, Бартемиус Крауч-старший. Этому прием не прием, если к кому-нибудь не полезть с работой. Вот и теперь — отвел в сторонку и вежливо поинтересовался: «Лонгботтом, вы в курсе, что я вам всё равно отпуск не подпишу?». На это можно было разве что пожать плечами, но Крауч продолжил: «У вас четыре фигуранта в разработке должно быть, и пока всех до Визенгамота не доведете...». Четыре, подумал Фрэнк. Мальсибер, Нотт, братья Лестранжи, Эйвери... Малфой вон по правую руку от вас, сэр, расположился, вот уж кого довести бы до суда и упечь в Азкабан на подольше, да скользкий, гад, отовсюду вывернется или откупится. И это уже шестеро, а всерьез считать — на ногах и то пальцев не хватит. Хотелось было возразить, но Крауч ввернул еще что-то, и стало сразу понятно, что речь не о Малфое и не об Эйвери, а о каких-то бедолагах, которых сыграли втемную, застали не в том месте не в то время… а если разобраться, то выяснится — на кого-то и просто так донос написали, ради каких-то собственных дел доносчика. И теперь Крауч хочет, чтобы знаменитый аврор Лонгботтом опять нарядился в форму с регалиями и отправился к этим бедолагам, чтобы их взять в разработку, довести дела во что бы то ни стало до суда, поставить в ведомость раскрытия еще четыре галочки, а если что, так на этого самого Лонгботтома и кивнуть: не верите же вы, мол, чтоб такой человек зазря кого-то под суд отдавал. Нет, сэр, не выйдет, подумал Фрэнк, а начальничек, как будто умел слушать мысли, поинтересовался: «Вопросы есть?». Да, сэр, ответил Фрэнк. «Задавайте». Какой умник вам сказал, что я собираюсь этим заниматься, сэр? «Что вы себе позволяете, Лонгботтом?». Задавать вопросы, сэр. И, поверьте, кому надо я их тоже задам. Какие следует...

Потом была жена Крауча, пытающаяся натужно чирикать про что-то светское, потом сын Крауча, который еле слышно поздоровался и отошел беседовать с кем-то еще (и на том спасибо), потом чья-то разряженная в пух и прах дочка, во что бы то ни стало желавшая сделать колдографию с известным аврором, потом недавно перешедшая из департамента в чьи-то младшие помощницы министра чиновница — Фрэнк опять напрочь забыл, как ее зовут, узнал только ее слащавый голосок и привычку к розовому. Чужие люди, чужие неприятные люди, и с каждым приходится делать вид, что празднуешь, держать лицо, строить из себя вежливого джентльмена, который называет кошку кошкой даже тогда, когда она дурацкая большая брошка на отвороте дурацкой розовой мантии. А мысленно — считать, сколькими жизнями оплачено окончание войны, и постоянно сбиваться, потому что их много, слишком много, чтобы на третий день после играла развеселая музыка и носились по залу украшенные цветами подносы с вином и пирожными, слишком много, чтобы за весь прием их вспомнили только раз, и то скупым «нам недешево обошлась эта победа» в речи министра.

Да и чёрт с ними всеми. Дело свое, в конце концов, мы всегда делать будем, даже если иногда приходится выставляться напоказ перед теми, с кем без обязанности рядом бы не встал. Даже если потом из-за них не спится. В конце концов, если не спится, всегда можно помыть посуду. Вон ее сколько скопилось, который день времени мыть не было, считать уже перестали...

_1980 год_

— Всё равно странно. Я и то домового эльфа сумел завести, а тебе еще и жалованье недавно прибавили, можешь себе позволить, и у твоих родителей вроде есть...

— Ты сам подумай, для чего он мне? — усмехнулся Фрэнк. — У нас что, коллекция фамильного серебра? Ковры по всему дому? Семеро внуков и семнадцать правнуков? Прибраться мы и так время находим, готовить на двоих — тоже управимся, а посуду я сам мою. Он со скуки помрет, твой эльф, что ему тут делать? А, забыл, хозяйку причесывать. Она как раз недавно короче меня подстриглась.  
— Как так сам? Нет, ну хоть бы жена, раз домовика не хочешь...

— Вот сам женишься, тогда и посмотрим, что твоя жена скажет, если узнает, что она у тебя вместо домовика. Пойди лучше отчеты свои разбери, а я со своим сам разберусь.

— Ну, каждый, конечно, по-своему с ума сходит, — сказал Стэн Хэррингтон с таким недоумением, как будто увидел перед собой по меньшей мере настежь открытый вход в хранилище с уликами. — Но всё-таки, зачем чистокровному волшебнику самому тарелки мыть?

— Зачем-зачем, чтобы ты почаще спрашивал. А то, чего доброго, целый день проживешь и ни одной глупости не спросишь, — ответил Фрэнк и пошел к выходу. Разговор со свидетелями по вчерашнему делу проволочек не терпел, а если бы и терпел, то не ради пустяковых разговоров. Да и отвечать на этот вопрос всерьез совершенно не хотелось: если кому и рассказывать, как завелась эта привычка, то никак не Хэррингтону.

_1978 год, сентябрь_

Время шло к вечеру, но со службы еще никто не ушел, и тишина, несмотря на это, стояла нехорошая, противная, та самая, когда люди не шумят не потому, что не хотят, а потому, что не могут. А если бы и могли, то шуметь стал бы разве что последний дурак, который не понимает, когда шуметь можно, а когда нельзя. Фрэнк слушал нехорошую тишину, смотрел в чистый лист пергамента, на котором уже два часа как должен был написать рапорт о сегодняшнем, — и всё перебирал и перебирал в уме утренние события, пытаясь найти себе хоть какое-то оправдание. Оправдания находились и тут же терялись снова: на каждое из них было что возразить. Да, никто не мог предугадать, что в доме, где по всем данным не было подвала, подвал этот есть, — только вот почему: так хорошо дезинформировали или так паршиво разведывали? Конечно, не всякий додумается, что можно трансфигурировать вход в этот подвал в половицы, чтобы они казались сработанными заподлицо с остальными, но додумываться тоже надо уметь, а кто не научился, сам виноват. _Hominem revelio_ в самом деле не показывает, сколько человек в помещении, только дает понять, есть люди или нет, но кого учили — что заклинание не покажет, проверяй хоть на зуб? И понятное дело, что шли задерживать троих, а с теми, кто был в подвале, оказалось восемь, — только Лори это нытье уже не вернет, и виноват во всем ты, потому что ты сегодня за старшего на задержании был, и ты всего этого не учел, и ты ее не успел прикрыть… кому какое дело, кого успел. Кого успел, все живы, а ее никогда уже не будет, а тебе, дураку, осталось написать об этом рапорт и сдать начальству. Оно тоже, небось, решит, что вы все, живые, ни в чем не виноваты. 

— Отец ее через полчаса будет, — известила Гринграсс из второй группы, и безликое «ее» показалось как-то совершенно издевательски не идущим Лори, которая была не «она», а Лори Макдугал, со своим невероятно серьезным отношением к делу и удивительно несерьезным — к отчетам и прочей бумажной писанине, со своими песнями и историями на все случаи жизни, со своей привычкой вечно перехватывать непослушные волосы лентами и ремешками через лоб, со своим, наконец, отцом, пожилым щуплым лысым служащим из отдела контроля за магическими существами.Четыре года назад он топал здесь ногами и слишком зычно для своего роста и сложения орал, что его единственная дочь пойдет служить в аврорат только через его, Гэвина Макдугала, труп, что он уже устал терять родных на этой проклятой войне и следующего раза не хочет, что девушке вообще не место на такой работе, девушке надо выйти замуж за хорошего парня и хозяйничать дома, или, на худой конец, играть на фортепиано, как его покойная жена... Лори тогда спокойно возразила, что ни игра на фортепиано, ни замужество за прямо-таки отличным парнем не спасли ее мать от заклинания, брошенного какой-то сволочью, которой хотелось показать неизвестно кому, что чистокровные волшебники не должны жениться на каких-то там маггловских пианистках, а если угораздило, то пожалуйте расхлебывать последствия. Макдугал-старший на минуту замолчал — ровно тогда Грюм и успел вставить, что ни он, ни Крауч, ни кто-либо еще из начальства не имеет права мешать человеку поступить в учебку, раз человек совершеннолетний, и школу закончил с отличием, и характеристика вот она, подходящая, подписанная деканом факультета. А если учебку пройдет, то и взять на службу — никаких препятствий...

Вот и взяли. Взять — нехитрое дело. Вот удержать, не упустить, не позволить почем зря погибнуть — это уметь надо, и умеют это не все. Вот мистер Лонгботтом не умеет, и выяснилось это не далее как сегодня утром, и жить теперь мистеру Лонгботтому с этим, а как жить — лучше не спрашивать: всем известно, что преимущественно молча.

— Лонгботтом, — окликнул Грюм. — Нет, не ты. От тебя тут толку не будет, не потянешь. Вас, остолопов, учить еще и учить. На такие разговоры женщина нужна. Слышала? Вот со мной через полчаса и пойдешь. И Мэл с нами, вместе на задании были, вместе и здесь отвечать будете. Глэдвуд, ты до утра свободен, завтра тоже мне распишешь, как дело было и где лично ты что не учел. А ты, — он повернулся к Фрэнку, — рапорт завтра закончишь, тоже поговорим потом, в каком ты месте сыдиотничал, что так вышло. Пока ко мне подойди, еще одно дело на вечер есть. 

В «Кабаньей голове» этим вечером почти никого не было, только незнакомый потрепанный волшебник сомнительного вида приканчивал за столиком около входа очередную кружку пива, да пьяный, как водится, Хэм Пичем мучил струны полуразбитой гитары. Фрэнк знал Хэмфри давно: немолодых лет сквиб мало что не каждый день ошивался здесь, пил смертной чашей, выпрашивал у Аберфорта закуску в долг и пытался хоть что-то заработать своими песнями. Подавали певцу мало: голос у Хэма был отвратительный, скрипучий, пел он фальшиво, играл настолько плохо, что даже у глухого уши бы завяли, песни — как придется, гитара — дрова дровами, вечно расстроенная, то и дело, бывало, хотелось позвать сюда Лори, чтоб настроила ему, аврорам всё не впервой по таким местам ходить. То и дело забывал, а теперь не позовешь.

Сегодня Хэм ударился в героический репертуар и старательно скрипел под свои дрова: «В святого Мунго привезли аврора молодого, всех лет ему не больше двадцати...». Дожили, подумал Фрэнк, стажеров на боевые задания гонять, законченная учебка — это уже двадцать один, а то и больше. Впрочем, какая разница, сочинить не то еще можно, а при таких делах, как сейчас, скоро и учебку небось на год сократят: кому работать-то, если весь нынешний личный состав наконец сложит по глупости головы...

Те, кого ждал Фрэнк, должны были собраться чуть позже, и оставалось немного времени, чтобы заказать себе хотя бы сливочного пива, раз пришел в бар, да выпить с самим собой, раз других собутыльников пока всё равно нет. 

Выпить с самим собой не вышло: за тот же стол пересел волшебник, который сидел у дверей, и вблизи Фрэнк понял, что не узнал поначалу Мундунгуса Флетчера, тоже в некотором роде здешнего завсегдатая — за вычетом того, что знать его здесь знали, а рады ему не были никогда. Несколько лет назад, поговаривали, Аберфорт выставил жуликоватого Флетчера пинком под зад и строго наказал обходить «Кабанью голову» десятой дорогой. Однако Мундунгус на то и был жуликоват, чтобы уметь обходить любой запрет, и то и дело появлялся в баре — то надвинув шляпу до бровей и нацепив парик, то вообще вырядившись в женскую мантию.

Вот и сегодня он заявился в каком-то тряпье с чужого плеча и темных очках, недолго поскучал за столиком, а потом подсел к Фрэнку и вытащил из-под полы початую бутылку огневиски, надеясь, что Аберфорт и теперь не заметит. Сначала предложил выпить вместе — остатки, сказал, сладки, а если не хватит, так можно еще взять. Потом расспрашивал, не пилит ли Фрэнка жена, что он один ходит по кабакам, предлагал тосты то «за нас с вами и за Мерлин с ними», то «за то, чтоб нам с тобой всё было, а нам за это ничего не было». Захотелось было напиться, но питейщик из Фрэнка всегда был неважный, да и дело на вечер было такое, что совсем в стельку напиваться не стоило. Так что Флетчер наливал и наливал себе, и Фрэнк не столько пил сам, сколько смотрел, как льется в стакан виски, янтарно-золотой, прозрачный, остро пахнущий, и слушал глухой стук стекла по дереву — всякий раз, как бутылку в очередной раз ставили на стол. Хэму налили тоже, и он затянул скрипучим своим голосом новую песню, про то, как «прибыла в Манчестер банда с Девоншира», и фальшивил по обыкновению так, что опять само собой подумалось — хоть бы ему кто гитару настроил, что ли...

_1978 год, июль_

...Лори Макдугал перехватила пестрой тесемкой мешающие кудряшки, подкрутила пару колков, провела по струнам:

— Мерлинову тёщу, не строит. Ну еще бы, всё время в папку трансфигурировать и держать в столе, чтоб не цеплялись, я бы тоже при таких делах не строила... — Она ласково, как кошку, погладила гитару по полированному боку и продолжила крутить колки.

— Ты и так не строишь, — ответил Глэдвуд. — И покажи мне, кто из нас строит после сегодняшнего. 

— Хорош, Альф, — заметила от окна Алиса. — Честное слово, не тот день для шуток выбрал.

— А кто тебе сказал, что я шучу? И вообще, перо лучше кинь. — Глэдвуд отработанным движением бывшего квиддичного ловца поймал брошенное перо, придавил пергамент стаканом, из которого только что пил, и принялся переписывать протокол. Лори закончила наконец настройку, взяла несколько аккордов и запела. После таких заданий она всегда пела, и всегда одно и то же. 

_Где цветы, скажи ты мне, где пропали,_  
Где цветы, скажи ты мне, где их искать,  
Где цветы, скажи ты мне, — девчонки рвали по весне...

Маггловскую песню, ловившую саму себя за хвост, как змея-уроборос на старинной гравюре, Фрэнк давно знал наизусть: потом будет про девчонок, которые ушли к парням, а парни пошли в солдаты, а всех солдат, понятное дело, убили на войне, и проросли они, как водится, цветами.

Цветов сегодня и так было... более чем достаточно. Розы из разбитых вазочек на столах, розы на осколках тарелок и чашек, розы на драных, обгоревших, заляпанных кровью и грязью скатертях и занавесках, пересыпанные землей розы из вывороченных цветочных ящиков на окнах. Белая роза, вплетенная в черные волосы девушки, лет от силы семнадцати, — на свидание, наверно, пришла. Кровь на ее голубом платье, кровь и размозженная плоть там, где была нижняя половина тела. Оторванная голова пожилой женщины, нелепо примятая шляпа рядом, Фрэнк еще подумал, что мама носит совсем другие шляпы, и сам испугался этой мысли. Лежащий лицом вниз мальчишка в полосатой рубашке, вместо затылка — месиво из кости, волос и мозгов. И другие — изломанные, изорванные, раздавленные кусками упавшей стены: в кафе «Розовый сад» летом в воскресенье всегда было много народу. Чьи-то ноги с торчащими костями, окровавленный обрывок рукава на оторванной руке. И запахи — пыли, обгоревшей плоти и крови, и стоны раненых, и отчаянный крик старика над мертвой внучкой — Боже, лучше бы меня, Боже... 

И, что отдельно паскудство, самим кричать и плакать никак нельзя: надо всё это осмотреть, описать и занести в протокол, потому что из отдела происшествий отрапортовали про неустановленный магический след, и ловить того, кто это сделал, будет аврорат, на какую бы «республиканскую армию» ни списали взрыв маггловские власти маленького городка. А что с самими собой делать, сами и решайте, ребята и девочки. Кому плакать, кому петь.

Лори пела, то ли оплакивая всех убитых сегодня, то ли жалуясь себе на свою же беспомощность. Голос вплетался в неспешную мелодию, и песня напоминала не змею-уробороса, а плавную прохладную реку, живую текущую воду, границу жизни и смерти. Ребята притихли. Глэдвуд черкал что-то в протоколе, Алиса рылась в папке с надписью «Преступления против магглов, 1978, I п.», откладывая в сторону листок за листком, Фрэнк молча взмахивал палочкой, чтобы вскипятить воду, и заваривал очередной чайник чаю. покрепче на рабочем месте никак нельзя, но согреваться чем-то надо. Июль, а холодно на втором уровне почему-то, как в октябре... 

— Что здесь происходит? — раздался высокий, почти девчоночий голосок от входа. Фрэнк поставил чайник на тумбочку, сунул палочку в задний карман и обернулся. Так и есть, только внеплановой проверки недоставало. Двое негодных к какой бы то ни было служ... простите, ответственных за внутреннюю дисциплину: Крауч так называет этих бездельников из своей канцелярии. Долговязый бесцветный Хиггс и эта дамочка в розовой мантии с рюшами, как бишь ее зовут, вся опергруппа вечно забывает. 

— Я так полагаю, Долорес, здесь происходит концерт пополам с дружеским чаепитием, — услужливо подхихикнул Хиггс. — Извольте представиться, мисс...

— Лорен Макдугал, младший аврор, — Лори отставила гитару в сторону и встала.

— Пишите, Долорес: мисс Лорен Макдугал занимается не относящимися к ее непосредственным обязанностям занятиями на рабочем месте, старший опергруппы мистер Альфред Глэдвуд злостно игнорирует происходящее и не принимает никаких дисциплинарных мер...

— Авроры Лонгботтом и Лонгботтом злостнейшим образом интересуются, чего вы тут ищете, а также какими занятиями заниматься и какую работу работать, чтобы вы отстали, — добавила Алиса. Фрэнк кивнул, едва сдержав ухмылку: такого человека, как жена, сразу достать — это постараться еще надо.

— Злостно нарушают субординацию... — продолжил диктовать Хиггс. Розовая дамочка Долорес сделала пометку на пергаменте и медоточиво добавила: — Противоборствуют проверке, организованной в целях уведомления вышестоящего начальства.

— Вы пишите, пишите, — кивнул Хиггс. — Одеты в маггловскую одежду вместо установленной формы...

— А еще вам чего? — громыхнуло из коридора, и Аластор Грюм, скрипнув протезом, шагнул в кабинет. — И по какой такой субординации вы это тут устроили?

— В целях уведомления вышестоящего начальства, — заладил Хиггс, — и дальнейшего принятия...

— А по-людски если, без словоблудия, то по субординации непосредственное начальство третьей опергруппе покамест я. И я в полном праве вас спросить: какого дьявола вы к моим людям только после задания пристали?

— По установленной... — попыталась продолжить в том же духе розовая Долорес, но Грюм и слушать не стал:

— Чтоб я больше тут этой вашей установленной в глаза не видел в таких раскладах! Мистер Крауч и тот сказал — дежурную опергруппу не беспокоить до окончания дежурства без особого, чёрт бы его драл, распоряжения, раз вам простыми словами непонятно. Крючкотворов своих идите трясите, от них так и так толку как с быка молока… — и, уже Глэдвуду: — По делу что?

— Вот, до конца еще не переписал, так смотрите, — Альфред протянул пергамент с протоколом. Грозный Глаз пробежал лист глазами, снова обернулся к Хиггсу с Долорес и прочел:

— Экспертиза на остаточную магию выявила следы заклинания _Bombarda_ и ряда других, протокол экспертизы за соответствующей подписью прилагается. На месте происшествия обнаружено более пятидесяти тел магглов, убитых в результате взрыва и последующего обрушения стен кафе, а также несколько десятков фрагментов тел, как-то: конечности, отделенные путем травматической ампутации в результате...

На упоминании конечностей розовая Долорес заметно позеленела, а на подробном описании разорванного на куски трупа попытался отвернуться к стене и Хиггс. Грюм сделал вид, что не заметил, и прекратил читать только тогда, когда Лори, жестом испросив разрешения высказаться, заметила: «Сэр, простите, но их же сейчас стошнит». 

— Всё слышали? 

— Да, сэр, всё, — промямлил Хиггс. 

— Так вот запомните, — припечатал Грюм, глядя прямо на проверяющих, — это министерство еще не перевернулось вверх тормашками только потому, что остались вот такие Макдугалы и Лонгботтомы, фанатики чёртовы, которые до сих пор уверены, будто не на эти ваши подтирки липовые работают, за шиворот Мордреду их засуньте, а на людей, и на людей будут работать, хоть вы стенки в нужнике, с потолком заодно, кляузами обстрочите! Давайте, катитесь, жалуйтесь начальству своему. Взыскание кому-нибудь выпишите, пергамент попортите, а моим людям и без вас хватает! — Он захлопнул за проверяющими дверь и добавил: 

— Макдугал, ты пой что ты там пела. Пой, говорю, пока — можно, а то знаю, как оно у тебя. Я-то, если что, здесь, замечу, если что не так, будь уверена. На задании бдительность утратишь — тогда получишь, а пока... Лонгботтом, а ты палочку из кармана достань, не то сам себе выговор объявишь, с занесением, прямо в задницу. Сколько раз тебя, шалопая, предупреждать...

Фрэнк молча сунул палочку в чехол на поясе. Лори взяла гитару, еще раз подкрутила колки и продолжила с того места, где оборвала песню:

_Где солдаты, расскажи, где пропали?_  
Где солдаты, расскажи, куда ушли?  
Все цветами проросли, вот куда они ушли,  
Да кто ж теперь поймет, да кто ж теперь поймет...

_1978 год, сентябрь_

Потом пришли свои — Вэнс, Дирборн, Блэк с Поттером, еще кто-то, и Аберфорт впустил всех в подсобку, и пришлось еще раз всё объяснять, уточнять, доводить до сведения: если что-то случилось из ряда вон, всем своим надо рассказать, чего еще ждать от врага, потому что или он тебя, или ты его. И это было продолжением жизни, каким оно и должно быть на войне. 

А потом, дома, Фрэнк долго не мог заснуть. Алиса после тяжелых дежурств, наоборот, засыпала быстро и на всю ночь, — так тоже бывает, это у всех по-своему: кто-то заглянет в глаза чужой смерти — заснуть не может, а кто-то, наоборот, сам упадет как убитый, едва станет можно, и тут уж кто понимает — не станет ни будить, ни удивляться, ни упрекать, плохо-де горюешь. Фрэнк понимал, поэтому будить жену было никак нельзя. Попытка пойти на кухню читать провалилась сразу: книжка оказалась скучная, а «Пророк» не хотелось даже брать в руки. Зато гора немытых чашек и тарелок на кухне была. За всю неделю: времени прибраться до сих пор не выдалось.

Из головы почему-то не шли ни песня, текущая, как река, ни льющийся в стаканы золотой огневиски, и Фрэнк зачем-то вспомнил давний урок на третьем курсе, Гидденса, который недавно уволился из школы и уехал куда-то вместе с семьей (ходили слухи, что возвращаться он не собирается, даже если кончится война), и себя, четырнадцатилетнего, рвущегося вперед всех, самоуверенно доказывающего учителю, что русские магглы знают о границе между мирами и поэтому моют посуду под проточной водой. 

Тогда-то он и подвесил в первый раз старый чайник заклинанием над раковиной, взмахнул палочкой еще пару раз, увеличивая объем внутри посудины, чтобы воды хватило на все тарелки и чашки, — и позволил воде свободно литься, разделять миры, сохраняя живых и не позволяя забывать мертвых, сторожить от зла разум тех, кто стоит у границы, не давать думать, что с врагом давно не получается воевать с чистыми руками, и что, возможно, правы те, кто считает, будто это зло можно одолеть только превосходящим злом. Вон Хэррингтон сразу согласился, ушел из боевки в следователи, ходит теперь у Крауча в любимчиках, четвертого уже в Азкабан упек... поди только разбери, сколько за дело, а сколько под круциатусом: сам говорил, на допросах не гнушается. А что, распоряжение-то есть.

По эту сторону границы всегда было понятно, что, может быть, и не за дело, что есть вещи, которые делать всё равно нельзя, как враг ни изгаляйся, и что правда, золотая и ясная, которую не потрогаешь пальцем и не обхватишь руками, всё еще у Грюма, и у Глэдвуда, и у Лори, которая жива была утром, а права останется всегда. И у всех, кто собирается вечером в подсобке «Кабаньей головы», а оттуда расходится что-нибудь еще сделать, чтобы война наконец прекратилась. 

Когда посуда закончилась, Фрэнк наконец сумел лечь в постель и проспать до позднего утра. Снились то улыбающаяся из-за водяной черты девушка с белой розой в волосах — во сне он не помнил, кто она такая, но знал, что зла она никому не сделает, — то Флетчер, сидящий на огромной бочке с огневиски и приговаривающий «остатки сладки, а ежели не хватит, так можно еще взять», то празднующая что-то в «Кабаньей голове» банда с Девоншира, о которой пел-скрипел Хэм. 

Над халупой старого сквиба метку повесили через пару недель, в чужое дежурство, а кто это сделал — до сих пор так и не нашли.

_1981 год, ноябрь_

С тех пор привычка и осталась. Шли дни, годы, выходить за дверь людям становилось всё страшнее и страшнее, возвращаться домой — тоже, и за водяной границей во снах становилось больше и больше лиц. Погиб в патруле в конце октября того же семьдесят восьмого Глэдвуд, потом — еще несколько товарищей, за ними другие, третьи, четвертые, по нескольку за полгода, за месяц, за неделю. Сослуживцы. Соратники по Ордену — невозмутимый Боунс, суровая Медоуз и сердечная Маккиннон, насмешливые братья Прюэтты, деликатный Бенджи Фенвик... Убитые поодиночке и с семьями, в бою и в собственных домах, побежденные кто силой, кто предательством. Теперь из-за черты на Фрэнка смотрели еще и Поттеры, и вечные разногласия с Джеймсом, как обычно, ничего не значили, — всё равно он был свой, и по ту сторону границы, как и по эту, у Фрэнка всегда были свои. А поэтому и теперь следовало, вернувшись домой с бессмысленного приема, с глупого помпезного провожания Волдеморта в преисподнюю, куда он, стоит надеяться, и отправился, — всенепременно подвесить в воздухе над раковиной старый чайник, заколдовать его так, чтоб вместил побольше воды, и позволить ей течь, прокладывать рубеж между мирами, защищать и благословлять тех, кто еще жив, и тех, кто будет делать свою работу, хоть весь мир встань с ног на голову. А заодно вымыть скопившиеся тарелки, чашки, ложки, блюдца, что там еще может скопиться около раковины, когда долго некогда мыть посуду. Не заводить же, в самом деле, домового эльфа ради всякой ерунды. 

_1981 год, конец ноября_

Колдомедики святого Мунго уже покинули дом, забрав с собой тех, кому теперь предстояло сделаться их подопечными неизвестно на какой срок — возможно, и на всю жизнь. Мерлин свидетель, лучше умереть, чем такое. Грозный Глаз методично осматривал комнату, отыскивая и собирая в зачарованный на неразрываемость конверт скудные улики: длинный черный волос, оторвавшуюся застежку с чьей-то мантии, осколки разбитой лампы, на которых могли остаться следы тех, кто ее разбил. Грюм и так, впрочем, догадывался, кто мог с таким результатом навестить дом, но это предстояло доказывать, а значит, важна была каждая мелочь, каждый след от чужих ботинок и чужих заклинаний. 

— Сэр, — окликнул с кухни Джек Лэнгли, стажер. Толковый парень, голова на плечах есть, а главное — лучше со службы уйдет, чем не по закону что сделает, поэтому Аластор взял его с собой и сюда... — Посмотрите, тут чашки еще какие-то, может, тоже при делах...

Старый аврор вышел на кухню. Три невымытых чайных чашки стояли около раковины. Всего три. Нет, Джек, здесь эти мерзавцы, гости незваные, ни при чем. Это Августа здесь еще днем была, заходила забрать в очередной раз на выходные Невилла, и к ее приходу всё остальное перемыли. Она терпеть не может, если хоть что-то не убрано. А из этих, видимо, пили втроем, а помыть — на потом оставили, сразу не всегда успеешь.


End file.
